Lover's Quarrel
by Story Weaver1
Summary: Post-game. Max and Monica have a nasty arguement. Will a fall through Time distortions help them forgive and forget?
1. The Arguement

Time for Story Weaver to do what he does best. Welcome to the first chapter of Lover's Quarell

Disclamier I don't own Dark Cloud 2

Chapter 1 The Arguement.

A report had come to Max's house To get the details on the heroes who saved the world. Everyone who helped at some point was there.

Who was the most vauable member of this Group?" asked the reporter.

" I was." said Max " If it weren't for my inventions, the quest wouldn't have gotten off the ground."

"No, I was." said Monica. "My knowledge of the future and my ability to tranform into monsters is what helped the group the most.

" I was the one that recuited everyone so the originpoints could be restored!" said Max.

" I was the one that risked life and limb talking with monsters to get the info we needed!" said Monica.

" My skills were more important!" said Max.

"No mine were!" said Monica. They glared at each other with anime style lighting bolts. Then they just turned around and stompted away.

" I guess I'll come back later." said The reporter. And with that the whole news crew left.

"What was that all about?" asked Sheriff Blinkhorn.

" Just a Lover's Quarell." said Donny.

"She's so stuck up! Just because she's a princess doesn't mean she's the center of everything. I don't know how I put up with her on my quest to save the world and two time periods." said Max.

He's so Arrogant and Immature! He thinks because he can make Junk into Into bigger junk, he's above the rest of us. I Don't know why the Earth Atamiala choose him in the forst place! I wish I never meet him!" said Monica.

" These two lovebirds odvisously need some help. Whose with me?" asked ????

"ME!" shouted everyone present.

" I'll stop there for now. pleas Review and check out my other fics if you want.


	2. Max's Side

Sorry. I know I said I would update sooner but I got my wisdom teeth out and it's kinda distracting. Everyone who reviewed, thanks a whole lot. Nothing makes me want to write more then people who like reading what I write. This Chapter will focus on Max and the next chapter will be on Monica. I apologized in advance if anyone is OOC I haven't played the game in a while

Disclaimer- I don't own Dark Cloud 2

Chapter Two of Lover's Quarrel Max's side

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

" Come in." said Max. Donny walked into Max's room to talk with him about the interview.

"I guess we blew that interview huh?" said Donny.

" You mean she ruined it!" Max snapped.

" Why don't we play a Speda? Race ya to the secret base!" sad Donny. Max ran after him and soon they were in the sewers. They quickly wiped all the monsters and got out their clubs. After three rounds Max was in the lead 3–0.

" You're pretty good Max." said Donny.

" I had a good teacher." Said Max

" And who would that be?" asked Donny with a smile on his face.

"Monica." Said Max without thinking. "Wait this was all a trick to get me to forgive Monica wasn't it?" shouted Max. Max ran from Donny and slipped on some sewer sludge, right into a time distortion. When he came to he was standing on top of the Blackstone railroad and Flotsam was just about to blow everybody up when Monica appeared and slashed all the explosives off him and then used her magic to blast him off the train. ' I guess she was kinda helpful.' Max thought Then past Monica introduced herself to past Max. 'She's beautiful' Max heard his past self think 'Ok I'll admit, She was kinda cute.' Max thought. 'but still stuck up.'

Another Distortion appeared next to him, he walked thought and appeared in Sindain Forest.

" All I gotta do is use this badge to transform into a monster then we'll get the sundrop we need." Said Past Monica.

"Just be careful alright." Said past Max.

"Sure," said Past Monica

" You've got a crush on her don't you?" said past Cedric. Max turned red.

"Of course not!" said past Max. 'but then again maybe' he thought.

'So I was worried, but not about her." Thought Max.

Another distortion and Max was in Balance Valley.

Max saw his past self fighting a Masked Tribemens, he raised his weapons to block it's charge when it pushed off the ledge he hang on with one hand, he thought his adventure was over when the masked tribesmen fell over dead and a gloved hand reached down to him.

" Need a hand?" asked past Monica.

"You bet!" said past Max. He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. " I would've died if It hadn't been for you, thanks Monica."

" Anytime Max." said past Monica.

'I forgot she saved my life, I owe her a lot." Thought Max.

A third distortion, this time in Venicco.

" Come on in Max! The waters great!" said Past Monica.

"Alright." Said Past Max. He waded in and got splashed by Monica. Max splashed back and they continued their water war until they were both soaking wet but they were still giggling at how much fun they had.

'We did have fun times like those How could I have forgotten?' thought Max.

Another Distortion, And Max landed in Helm Radia.

His past self watched in horror as Gaspard's ship, with Monica still on it crashed into the Volcano.

"Monica!" his past self yelled. Max could remember how sad he felt when he saw that ship crash.

'I thought I'd lost her forever. It was then I realized how much she meant to me.' Thought Max 'I was so glad when I found her at the bottom of the volcano.'

A fifth distortion,

Max was at the battle grounds of Dark Element When Monica had to go back to her own time.

"Good bye Max." said past Monica.

"Good bye Monica." Said past Max

'I remember how hard it was to say goodbye It felt like there was a void in my heart. That void was filled when she appeared in front me in Zelmite Mine.' Thought Max.

A final Distortion and Max was back in his own time, in the under ground channel.

" Hey Max what happened? I've been looking for ya." Said Donny.

"Sorry Donny, I gotta go." Said Max and he hurried out of the Sewers.

'I gotta find Monica and apologize!' Thought Max.

That's it for chapter two. I will try to get out chapter three sooner but I gotta update my other fics. Please Review


	3. Monica's Side

WOW! I had no idea this fic would get so many reviews! All my other fics are getting Jealous. Orphan, Baby Chocobo, FF KH Anime FREAK, Yash the Stampede 44, and Sakura Hiwatari, Thank you all so much for reviewing. This is Monica's chapter I think the next one will be the final chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Dark Cloud 2

Lover's Quarrel Chapter 3 Monica's Side

Monica sat on the banks of the pond at Balm Prinks when Clare walk up to her.

"Are you still mad at Max?" She asked

" Yes!" Monica snapped at her.

" But you two are so close. Maybe if you just talk to him, you could work this out." Clare to reason with her.

" I'm going for a Walk in Sindain." Said Monica. She got up and left.

" Wait for me." Said Clare.

Sindain Forest

" So why did you want to come to Sindain?" asked Clare.

" I just like walking through here. It makes me feel good. I don't know why." Replied Monica

" Could it be because this is where you met Max?" asked Clare a mischievous smile on her face.

" Of course not!" snapped Monica. She ran ahead on the path, tripped on a big root, and fell into a Time Distortion. 'Where Am I?' thought Monica. She then realized she was still in Sindain. She walked toward the Train tracks and found Max and HERSELF talking. 'That distortion must have taken back to my Adventure.' She thought. 'wow, he's really handsome' Monica heard her past self think. 'Wait a second I did NOT think he was Handsome! Well.. maybe a little' she followed them through Rainbow Butterfly woods and eventually they came to a wide swift river.

" This river's too wide to jump." Said past Max.

" And the current's too fast too swim in. So how do we get across?" asked past Monica. past Max thought for a few minutes.

" I Got it!" he said. And ran back through the forest. He came back with a strange metal box on his back.

" What's that?" asked past Monica.

" It's a jetpack for flying. It was originally made for Steve, but he was too heavy for the jetpack but, It wouldn't have any trouble carrying us." Said past Max.

" 'us'?" asked past Monica. past Max nodded.

"I only have one." he said. He scooped past Monica into his arms. She blushed Bright red.

" Max WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shouted.

" I can't carry you piggy pack. So this will have to do." He said. He tried not to sound too happy. Max took off and across the river. When they were over the water past Monica put her arms around past Maxi's neck, and snuggled closer into his arms. Now it was Past Max's turn to blush. 'I was only trying to keep from falling into the river. But I'll admit It did feel good.' Thought Monica.

She saw another Time Distortion and went through it.

Balance Valley

Max was fighting a masked Tribesmen, and it pushed him over the cliff. 

" LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Shouted Past Monica. She killed the Masked Tribesmen in a single Slash of her sword. Then she felt tears threatening to drop at the loss of her partner. Then she heard a hurried grunt from over the cliff. She looked over and saw Max hanging on with one hand. She was so happy she could hardly speak but extended her hand towards him and asked "need a hand?" ' So I was worried about him, only a little' thought Monica.

Another Distortion and Monica was in Singla's herd's home. Right after the Boss fight.

" Dam! Gaspard got away again!" past Monica shouted.

" Why do hate him so much?" asked Past Max.

" Gaspard killed my father and ruined my Kingdom! I will not rest until I kill him with my own hands!" remembering her father death brought her to the verge of tears. Then she felt Max hug her.

" Don't worry, we'll get Gaspard for what he did to your father. " Max said Tenderly. Monica let the tears come, she cried into Max's shoulder. He just held her close and tried to comfort her. 'He was really sweet to me' thought Monica.

A third distortion and Monica was in Helm Radia.

" I Have something for you." Said past Max, his face a light red color.

"Really?" asked past Monica

" yeah, here." Past Max handed her a sword. It had a gray double-edged blade, with a leather bond hilt with a ruby adorning it.

" What's this chain for?" she asked and pointed to steal chain attached to the hilt.

" When you put the other end on your wrist, if your opponent knocks your sword out of your hand all you have to do is tug on the chain to get it back." Explained past Max.

"Thanks a lot Max!" said past Monica and she hugged him. Max blush a little.

" Your welcome." He said. 'That sword saved my life. When I fell in the volcano when Gaspard's ship crashed, I threw the sword into the wall and it slowed my descent enough so I wouldn't die.' Thought Monica.

A fourth distortion and Monica was back in her own time, Palace Throne room.

" Due to the Griffin Crisis Time travel is strictly forbidden." Declared King Raybrandt (Monica used the Ixionn to prevented Gaspard from killing her father.)

"But Dad there's a friend I want to visit in the past." Said Past Monica.

" I'm sorry dear, But even a princess isn't above the law." Said The King

Future Balance Valley

" No, I won't do it!" Said Crest.

"Please Great Sage Crest I need to go to the past!" said Past Monica.

" But Time Travel is forbidden. I do not wish to betray your father's trust." Said Crest.

"Lin, Wouldn't you do anything to see your master again?" asked past Monica. Crest's eyes showed shock then softened.

" Here, It's Hourglass like you used at the Lighthouse." Said Crest.

" Thank you so much Great Sage Crest." 'I remember trying to find any means to go back to the past. And how happy I was to see him again.' Thought Monica.

She passed through a final distortion and came out back in Sindain Forest, Max's time.

" Monica are you ok?" asked Clare " I saw you trip then you just disapeared."

" I have something I need to do, see you later Clare." Monica said. And ran back to town.

'Max where are you?' She thought.

I'm pretty happy how this chap turned out. I think the next chapter will be the last one. Please review.


	4. No more Quarrel

This is the final chapter of Lover's Quarrel. Orphan asked for a sequel, I hadn't thought of doing one, but I could. It would most likely be one shot. Now enjoy the conclusion of Lover's Quarrel

Disclaimer- I don't own Dark Cloud 2

Lover's Quarrel chapter 4 No more Quarrel

Max ran out of the Underground channel searching for Monica. His search lead to him to the pound, where Pau said he saw her. When he arrived at the dock, he heard someone call him. He turned around and saw the very person he was looking for.

" I've been looking for you." They said at the same time.

" I'm sorry about earlier." Again at the same time.

" Monica, You were the only reason I knew what I was doing. I couldn't have done it without you." Said Max.

" Max, you were important too, not just your inventions, but If I just needed someone to talk too." Said Monica.

Max extended his hand to her " Truce?"

Monica shook his hand. "Truce." Max then got a mischievous smile on his face, then he pulled Monica close to him and put his arms around her waist. Monica was pleasantly surprised, but took a hint and put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Then their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their tongues in contest to see who could explore the others mouth the fastest. Then they heard a click and flash. They broke the kiss, and looked around. They found Donny with a camera.

"Donny how long how you been there?" asked Max.

" Long enough." Donny replied.

" You aren't going to show that picture to anyone right?" asked Monica.

" I thought I'd show it to Gerald." Said Donny smiling. Max paled.

"Or maybe King Raybrandt?" Monica paled.

" But, I decided to show it to the reporters who will be coming back today." Then ran away, with Max and Monica hot on his trail.

They eventually caught Donny and took his camera. Then went over to Cedric's shop to erase the picture. Cedric saw them come in. " It's about time you two got together." He said with a knowing smile.

" What do you mean?" asked Max. Cedric showed them the picture he had.

"Where did you get that?" asked Monica.

"Clare." Cedric said then regretted it.

"Clare!?"

"Opps! You didn't hear anything form me." Said Cedric. The couple found Clare and made her promise not to show the picture to anyone else. The reporters returned shortly after that.

" Have you decided who was the most important member of your party?" the reporter asked.

" Everyone was important not just one person." Said Max.

" Everyone contributed something to the mission, and it wouldn't have been possible to accomplish without everyone's help." Said Monica.

" And Is it true that you are an item?" the reporter asked.

"Yes." Both blushed.

"That concludes the interview." The porting said and left.

Back at Gerald's Mansion in Max's room

Max Monica had their arms around each other in another kiss. Outside several of their friends watched.

" Mission accomplished." They all said.

THE END

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I'll start working on the sequel. Please check out my other fics(puppy dog eyes)


End file.
